Crystallian Story
by Sapphire Crystallian
Summary: It's the story of Crystallia about 4 or 5 years from now, when we've all gone off and made lives for ourselves. No anime characters will appear until about chapter 6 or 7, I'm thinking. Each chapter introduces 1-3 Crystallians. All include Sapphire(me).
1. Chapter One: Intro to Sapphire

5/30/04  
  
Chapter One- intro to Sapphire  
  
A young girl sat on a bench in a park, reading. Her glasses slipped down her nose as birds flew contentedly overhead. A light breeze blew through her ebony hair and she looked up from her book. The sky is so blue and cloudless, she thought. A couple passed holding hands. She smiled at them as they went by, then returned to her book. In the distance, she could hear children laughing and playing. A dog barked happily as she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She looked up o see a tall dark figure grinning down at her. "Ah, Slash," she greeted, grinning back at him. "May I sit with you?" Slash asked her politely. "Of course," she replied, "how have you been?" "Well, Sapphire m'dear, I have been very good lately." Slash began to look around quizzically, and then asked, "Where is your dear lover?" Sapphire laughed lightly and replied, "Oh, you know him. He went to visit an old friend from out of time." Slash smiled and nodded knowingly, "Of course." "And what of your love life?" She looked at him with interest. "Well," he began. "Yes? Tell me, Slash," she insisted, getting more interested by the second. "Well," he continued, "I have been seeing this person... they are pretty cool." Sapphire stared at him, waiting for more details. When he said nothing more, she said, "Oh, please! You got me all anticipating!" "I know," he replied, "I do it just to annoy you, love." Sapphire gave him a look of disgust. "You know I hate when you call me that, I'm not your love." He grinned mischievously, then when on, "Well, this person just may be the One." Sapphire jerked her head toward him. "No! Seriously?" She lost all resentment toward him and was once again transfixed. Slash nodded slowly. "How? Why do you...?" He stood up. "Walk with me. I'll explain over a cup o' coffee." Sapphire put her book in her bag and stood up. Even standing next to him, he seemed colossal compared to her. She laughed to herself at this observation and then began to walk. As they sat in a Starbuck's sipping a latte and cappuccino, Slash began to tell Sapphire of how he and the person met in a bookstore. They had had a conversation on the history of the Goths and why the civilization didn't last. He went on about how he and the person went out for lunch several times and ended up seeing each other nearly every night. "It's been nearly two and a half years now," he finished. Sapphire sat perplexed. "Wow, that's great," Sapphire replied, "and to think I've been with Dante for nearly four years and he still isn't sure if he's ready for that kind of commitment!" Slash laughed, "Yes, well, he never was one to rush into things!" Sapphire nodded in agreement, though she bore a look of sorrow. When Slash noticed the look, he enquired, "Something on your mind, Sapphire?" She shook her head, but began to stare at her latte to avoid his eye contact. Slash lifted her chin with his hand so that her eyes met his. She had tears in her eyes. Slash gave her a pat on the hand and got up. "Would you like to go to my place? We could talk there alone, if you're uncomfortable here," Slash offered concernedly. She nodded and left with him at her side. They arrived at Slash's house and she sat on his couch as he went to get them a few snacks. He knew just as well as anyone that once Sapphire got started, she would need lots of food and a good friend before she would recover from a rant. When he returned, Slash sat down next to her and said, "Okay, shoot." Sapphire looked at him then burst into tears, "Oh, Slash, he never talks about marriage! Whenever I mention it, he says he's 'not ready for it yet' or just changes the subject! He stopped being so romantic and he never says he loves me anymore! I'm just so worried that something's wrong, because he talked more about marriage two years ago then he does now, and I keep thinking maybe he's cheating, but then I figured he'd just leave me if that were the case, but I just don't know anymore!" Slash, thoroughly overwhelmed, tried to comfort her by holding her and talking to her, but to no avail. Finally, he resorted to putting a Twinkie in her mouth and she was silent. He breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to reason with her. "I told you, Dante doesn't like rushing into things, and the idea probably just scares him right now because you're so serious, and he's not ready to settle down quite yet." Sapphire swallowed the last of her Twinkie and looked at him. "Do you really think that's all it is?" He smiled as she began to stuff M&M's in her mouth. "I'm positive," he replied, suppressing a laugh. Sapphire stared at him, irritated, then asked, "What on Earth is so funny?" He considered telling her that she looked like a chipmunk with the way she was stuffing the candy into her cheeks, but reconsidered. She didn't need any more reasons to start ranting again. Instead, he shook his head and said that he had just thought of an old joke. She looked at him skeptically, but went on eating. After the ordeal, Slash walked Sapphire home and he began to leave. "Wait," Sapphire called. Slash turned to face her. "I... I just wanted to say thanks." "What are friends for, after all?" he replied. She smiled and stood in her doorway watching him depart. An hour later, Dante arrived in their beater of a truck and began to tell Sapphire all about what had been going on in his friend's time and how she should visit them with him sometime. He was in the middle of a sentence when Sapphire asked, "Do you love me?" He stared at her for a moment and then replied, "Of course I do. Why do you ask?" He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. A tear streamed down her face, but she controlled the urge to cry again. He looked at her in surprise and wiped the tear away with his hand. She looked into his eyed and saw the sincerity. She leaned forward and gave him a long kiss. He stared in to her blues eyes and asked, "Will you marry me?" 


	2. Chapter Two: Intro to Silver and Ruby

6/4/04  
  
Chapter Two- Intro to Silver and Ruby  
  
Sapphire slept in a small room with blue wall. She rolled over and opened her eyes. Dante stared at her and she stared back. "How long have you been watching me?" Sapphire enquired a little irritated. "Well," began Dante, "for about an hour, at least." She sat up and gave a sympathizing look. "You have no life, you poor dear," she said, slightly amused. He smiled, "No, I'm just so in love with you." She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, then rolled out of bed. She got up and stepped into the shower and shivered violently as she waited for the water to warm up. As the warm water flowed over her body, she thought of her dear friends Silver and Ruby. Silver was living with her and Dante, but she recently had departed for her yearly trip to Zambia. Sapphire had opted not to go this year and instead stayed with Dante. Ruby, however, had decided to go with Silver. Sapphire rinsed her hair as she thought of what she would wear. She decided on her black mini skirt and her blue fishnet top. She debated whether or not to wear her combat boots or her stilettos and decided to ask Dante his opinion when she got out. She got dressed and went to make breakfast. When she got into the kitchen, Dante was making bacon and eggs. She went over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, hon. You didn't have to do it." "I know," he replied' "but I just wanted to do something special for you." They ate breakfast, and then began to prepare for the party. "Do you think they'll like this?" Sapphire asked. "Don't be so paranoid!" laughed Dante. "They like everything you do for them. Remember the Christmas party?" Sapphire laughed loudly, "Ah, yes. That was disastrous, but they said it was the greatest party they had ever been to. Go figure!" They finished the preparations, and then put on the T.V. Sapphire began to set up the Playstation 2 while Dante turned the T.V to the right setting. "I can't believe you still play this crap," muttered Dante. "It's not crap," Sapphire snapped as she stepped onto the dance pad. She played Afronova, Dream a Dream, Sandstorm, and finished the round with Drop the Bomb. She continued to play for about an hour before Dante convinced her to let him watch his shows. At around 5:30, Sapphire began to get anxious. "They're going to be here any minute!" she said, running around the house, checking for any misplaced items. Dante managed to calm her down and sat her down on the couch. No sooner had he started to get up, the doorbell rang. "Oh, my gosh, they're here!" screamed Sapphire at the top of her lungs. She ran to the door and wretched it open. Dante covered his ears and squinted his eyes as the worst earsplitting sound known to man was heard at his front door. All three girls had screamed at the top of their lungs in excitement, and were now hugging and greeting each other happily, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Dante walked over and escorted the girls to the couch. "Wow, you really fixed up the place!" exclaimed Silver. Sapphire beamed at her and went into the kitchen to get the drinks. "What do you all want?" Sapphire called from the kitchen. "Mountain Dew, please!" called Ruby. Silver thought for a moment, and then replied, "Just a Pepsi, if you have it." Sapphire returned with the drinks and they all sat down to talk about what they did and how things had been during their absence. "Well, Zambia was great, as always," explained Silver. "Ruby had a good time, didn't you?" "Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Ruby, jumping up and down, "it was great!" Silver tried to calm Ruby down as Sapphire and Dante laughed. "So," began Silver, "anything new happen while we were gone?" Sapphire looked at Dante lovingly and nodded. "We're engaged!" said Sapphire. Silver grabbed Sapphire's hand to see her ring. Ruby grabbed it away from Silver and examined the stone. "Wow, are those real sapphires?" enquired Ruby. "Of course!" replied a proud Dante. The girls drooled over the ring for a moment, and then Silver asked, "Do you have a date yet?" "Not even!" laughed Dante, "we just got engaged a month ago! We have lots to plan out, yet!" They sat and talked for a few hours until Ruby had to leave. "Sorry about up and leaving!" Ruby said apologetically. "It's fine," replied Sapphire, "but before you go, I have a treat for you guys." Sapphire ran into the kitchen while Ruby and Silver exchanged curious looks. She returned with a huge cake nearly as big as she was. She set it down and Ruby and Silver saw that it was in the shape of Zambia. "Wow, that rocks," exclaimed Ruby and Silver simultaneously. "Doesn't it?" replied Sapphire. They cut the cakes and dished out their pieces. When Ruby had finished, she said goodbye and left. Silver and Sapphire talked for a while over a cup of tea, then went out for dinner, where Ruby met up with them. "Sorry I had to leave like that," explained Ruby, "but you know how my dear husband is." They all laughed as they began to look over the menus. "Try the special, it's divine!" Sapphire suggested to Silver, who was looking at the menu, frustrated. "Really?" Silver asked, unsure. "Oh, yeah," agreed Dante, "one of the best meals here." They ate and conversed, happy to be together again. "Well," said Ruby when she was finished, "I should get going. How much do I owe?" "Oh, the check's on me," answered Sapphire politely, "Silver, stop it, I said it's on me." Silver put back the money she had been taking out. "Are you sure?" Silver asked concernedly. Dante smiled, "You heard her. Don't worry about it. We have it covered tonight. You guys just got back from a long vacation; you deserve a treat from your best friend." They friends departed and Ruby got into her car. "How can she afford that?" she pondered aloud. She turned and looked at the sign at the entrance, which she failed to notice in her rush to meet them earlier. "Ah," she said in realization, "that explains it." 


	3. Chapter Three: Intro To Jade and Lapis O...

6/10/04  
  
Chapter Three: Intro to Jade  
  
A light breeze blew past Jade as she waited for the bus. She looked to the right and saw a lonely truck parked in the lot and leaned into the wind and closed her eyes. Her husband, Lapis, sighed and kissed her cheek lightly, then sat down on the bench.  
A car beeped its horn and Jade looked over. "Jade! Over here!" a voice called. Jade smiled. "Ah, Sapphire! I thought you had forgotten about me!" Sapphire grinned and picked up Jade's luggage. "Well, you should know me better than that! You know the trains in this area are ridiculous!" "Ah, yes," responded Jade amusingly, "how could I forget?" Sapphire embraced Jade tightly. "Aagh, Sapphire, I can't breath!" gasped Jade. Sapphire let go and Jade smiled at her. "I was ready to take the bus if you had been any later." Lapis laughed, "You should have heard her on the way here! She did nothing but worry that something would go wrong." Sapphire smiled warmly and hugged Lapis. "How have you been, Lapis?" Sapphire asked. Lapis replied, "I have to live with Jade. How do you think I've been?" Jade playfully pushed him, and then kissed him. "Shall we go?" enquired Sapphire. Jade and Lapis nodded excitedly.  
"Well, Sapphire, I see you've been living well! This is, of course, the first time I've been to your house since I helped you unpack years ago." exclaimed Jade as she entered the house. Sapphire beamed, "Well, I try." Lapis looks around the house and stops at a hanging tapestry. "That's very nice tapestry, Sapphire," he commented. Sapphire turned her gaze to the wall. "Ah, yes," she replied, "it's from Japan. I got it on one of my trips there recently." Jade smiled, "Oh, I did see one like that! I almost got one, but I went for the vase instead. Very nice vase, it is."  
They conversed over a cup of tea, then went out for supper. "What do you guys want? Mexican? Italian? Japanese?" asked Sapphire as she drove through town. "Oh, anything is fine," replied Jade. Lapis looked out the window of the car and yelled out, "Adult Toy Store?! We have to go! Oh, can we? Please?" Sapphire burst out laughing as Jade began to scold Lapis for his behavior. "Oh, Jade!" laughed Sapphire, "you don't have to shout! We can go after we eat, I don't mind at all." Jade crossed her arms angrily, but agreed. "Can we have Japanese?" asked Lapis politely. "Oh, of course!" replied Sapphire happily, "there's a new place in town, you'll love it!"  
Arriving at the restaurant, Lapis looked up at the sign on the front. "Sapphire's Sushi Shop?" he mused. Sapphire smiled as Jade gasped in surprise and Lapis shook his head in amusement. "So, why didn't you say you own the Japanese restaurant? I would've suggested Mexican," laughed Lapis jokingly. "Sapphire! You said you were a manga and anime artist! You never mentioned owning a shop!" exclaimed Jade in surprise. "Well," answered Sapphire, blushing, "I guess it just slipped my mind on the phone." "Slipped your mind?" laughed Lapis, "I think you're just being modest!" Sapphire cleared her throat and led them in.  
"Ah, Sapphire, ma'am. I was hoping you would be arriving with guests tonight," said a waitress as she approached the party. "Yes, they decided to come here, though they did get a bit of a surprise when they saw it," replied Sapphire without hesitation. The waitress laughed, "But you expected that, didn't you?" "Opal?!" shouted Jade as a girl walked by. The girl turned and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jade?" she shouted in reply. The girls embraced, nearly knocking the waitress off her feet. "Hey," scolded Sapphire playfully, "Jade, Opal, you two are going to scare off my customers!" People around the restaurant began to look at the spectacle being created. Lapis and Sapphire escorted Jade and Opal to a table where the four of them sat down as the waitress placed menus on the table.  
"So," said Sapphire looking over her menu at her guests, "what'll it be, guys?" Lapis looked at his menu and furrowed his brow in concentration. "Hmmm, how's the sushi here?" he asked skeptically. Sapphire grinned, "Some of the greatest outside of Japan!" Lapis smiled, "Good. Cause I've had a craving since we left home." "Jade continued to look at the menu. "Hey," she began, "do you have a buffet?" "Oh, yes! I think I'm going to have that, in fact," answered Sapphire enthusiastically.  
After their meal, the friends headed out to Sapphire's car and Opal departed. "Sapphire," asked Jade curiously, "are you still with that guy? Oh, what was his name again? Dante?" Sapphire smiled and answered, "Why yes, I am." "Oh," replied Jade, "how's that going?" "We're getting married," answered Sapphire happily. Lapis snickered as Jade stopped dead in her tracks and began to stutter, "B-but... you.... Y-you s-said that he w- wasn't ready! You h-had even considered b-b-breaking up w-with him!"  
Sapphire smiled, "I knew you'd be like this. Actually, dear, I said I was worried and that he was going to dump me, not the other way around!" Sapphire sighed. "Look," she continued, "I know you're not especially fond of him, but I love him. And he loves me. I know he does, otherwise he wouldn't have stayed with me this long because he wouldn't have wanted to listen to me bitch constantly, you know that." Jade shook her head in disapproval, "Well, I guess that's that. I suppose you have plans?" Sapphire shook her head and said, "Not yet. We're still looking at the calendar and trying to schedule. We will soon." Jade nodded in acknowledgement. "Say, I need help designing my wedding dress..." began Sapphire pointedly. "Really?" said Jade happily. "Oh, yes," continued Sapphire, "Would you care to help?" Jade raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. You sure you want me?" Sapphire grinned, "Who else could help me with something as special as this?"  
The three friends got into the car laughing and joking, not knowing what lay ahead, but anticipating nonetheless.  
"Say," said Lapis as they left the parking lot, "can we still go to that Toy Store?" 


End file.
